


Weakness

by Senatsu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senatsu/pseuds/Senatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that fearless leader Narukami Yu might just have a weakness after all, and that weakness might just have a name, and its name <i>might</i> just be Hanamura Yosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yosuke

**Author's Note:**

> The name "Narukami Yu" is used to honor the game/anime canon, but the work is tagged with "Seta Souji" as well to allow for more comprehensive search results.

Yosuke knows that Yu isn't perfect. He knows that better than anyone, probably - he's seen the faces that Yu makes when he falters more often than anyone else (and they don't appear often to begin with).

Even so, Yosuke can't help sometimes feeling like Yu _is_ perfect. He may as well be, for all that whatever minor flaws he may possess interfere with his day to day life. Excellent grades, handsome good looks, the ability to charm an entire town's worth of people (a small town it may be, but _still!_ )... a Persona awakening without even the hindrance of a Shadow to face. There _is_ the whole cat thing, but Yosuke's not sure that can be considered a flaw so much as a quirk.

A really, really weird quirk.

As if all the above wasn't enough, his position as the undisputed Fearless Leader of the team pretty much cements his image of perfection. Yu exudes confidence throughout every crisis as though it is second nature, as though he truly believes that nothing in the universe will ever get in the way of his team accomplishing their goals no matter how dire the circumstances - and knowing Yu, he probably believes exactly that. Yu insists that it is because of his friends that he can carry such confidence with him like a second skin, but Yosuke can't help doubting this. He can't picture Yu any way other than brimming with self-assurance, friends or no.

So it comes as a great shock to him to see his partner blush for the first time.

It's Yosuke's first time visiting Yu at his own home now that he's moved back to the city from Inaba, Yu's just finished saying something terribly sappy about seeing his best friend again now that he's finally at his front door - said it with a completely straight face, too, just like he always does, damn him - and Yosuke's stuck trying to deal with the resulting embarrassment. Like he always is.

Just once, _just once_ it would be great to have the tables turned, dammit! But any time Yosuke has ever worked up the nerve to say anything remotely touchy-feely in regards to their friendship, it's always hesitant, always with some kind of stutter, and Yu is always smiling at him when he finally gets it out - smiling as if it _isn't_ totally weird for two guys to talk like that, like they're... they're...

Nevermind, Yosuke doesn't bother finishing that thought.

He especially doesn't bother continuing that thought again a few seconds later when the two of them hug for the second time in their friendship as if that were the obvious thing to do. Yosuke reasons that, after all, it's been way too long since he's seen his partner and it's not like they're in public and really, what's a little physical solidarity between guys, anyway? But then his foot catches on the step up into the main hall because, stupid, he wasn't looking at the entryway after taking his shoes off, he was looking at Yu and those eyes and that shit-eating grin that he most definitely has absolutely not been imagining and outright missing for weeks now, the ones that make him realize and then deny that there's been an aching hole in his chest that pulses like a fresh wound every time he looks at the seat ahead of him in class and it's not a head of silver hair at his eye level, every time he just happens to swing by the Dojima residence and there's a group of cats waiting patiently for a beloved human friend that won't be coming,  every time a part-timer ducks out on a shift and he's stuck asking for Chie for help because his go-to life-saver is miles and hours and a day-long train ride away in another city that feels all too far removed from here.

He trips, and Yu's reflexes are just enough to catch him by the elbows but not enough to stop him from overbalancing and the next thing he knows the two of them are on the floor. Or, well, Yu is on the floor - flat on his back, in fact - and Yosuke is plastered on top of him, momentarily stunned and bizarrely comfortable and he _really_ doesn't want to pursue that particular realization any further. He lifts his head, planting his hands on the floor on either side of Yu's torso to push himself up, ready to laugh about what a klutzy dumbass he is -

-only he doesn't, because his nose is about one inch from Yu's, and Yu, for the first time in the entire year-and-change that Yosuke has known him, is bright red in the face.

He's also not saying a word, as if frozen in place, and while Yu is generally a quiet guy, he's usually just as ready to laugh about this sort of thing as Yosuke. Well, somewhat frozen in place, Yosuke amends, as Yu's eyes suddenly seem eager to be directed anywhere besides Yosuke's face.

Ordinarily Yosuke would bolt away as if on fire, laughing and stammering all the way because he's _not like that_ , only the sight of Yu blushing and awkward and - and nervous??? - is so novel that he's completely dumbfounded and instead he doesn't budge an inch. Only he does, but it's just his face that's moving - an experiment he'd never dare to try but he somehow can't just help himself - he moves that one inch closer until their noses should pretty much be touching but aren't yet, because he just wants to make sure of something - and now it's Yu reacting as if burned, jerking his head back as his face goes an even more spectacular shade of red, and his normal deadpan expression and wit and any voice at all - his lips flap once, silently -are still nowhere to be found, and now Yosuke is absolutely sure that this redness is entirely thanks to him. He's never reacted anything remotely like this to any of the girls - nor any of the guys, for that matter - and goodness knows the whole lot of them have been repeatedly tossed into one awkward situation after another that's accounted for countless opportunities for a blushing Yu - it's never happened even once.

It turns out that Fearless Leader Narukami Yu might just have a weakness after all, and that weakness might just have a name, and its name  _might_ just be Hanamura Yosuke. 

Yosuke realizes, abruptly, that his knee is very neatly tucked right inbetween Yu's legs, and suddenly it's as though his Shadow is whispering into his ear and his leg moves forward just the _tiniest_ bit of its own accord and if the fact that Yu's breath trips in its way down his windpipe and the tensing of his fingers against Yosuke's elbows are any indication, Yosuke is most definitely, absolutely, positively the closest thing to a weakness his partner has ever had.

Also, Yosuke is abruptly faced directly with the fact that he, himself, is most definitely _like that_.

Also also, if he spends any longer in denial, Jiraiya will most definitely come and kick his ass.

This is also when Yosuke realizes that the thought of being the one thing in the entire universe that can fluster Narukami Yu is actually really - weirdly? - appealing, and he kind of wants to do it more, only on purpose this time, and the rest of this visit is almost probably definitely not gonna turn out like he originally thought it would.

 


	2. Yu

Yu would very much like for someone to explain to him what the hell just happened.

Is happening.

One moment he’s greeting his best friend at the door, expressing his genuine pleasure at having him over for the first time after not seeing him in far too long, and the next he’s flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling in bewilderment.

Yosuke is on top of him.

_Yosuke is on top of him._

Yu abruptly understands what a silent scream feels like.

He can feel the sudden fire in his cheeks, and dammit, why the hell is he blushing? He reaches out for his array of Personas, hoping the internal focus might return his composure to him – but he can’t sense a single one of them responding to his muted cry for help.

Traitors.

He risks a glance at his partner, only to find Yosuke raising his head, just in time to lock eyes with him. Their noses are a mere inch apart. Yu freezes, averting his eyes, desperately banking on the fact that precisely here is where Yosuke will all but somersault backwards in an attempt to separate them as quickly as humanly possible, probably hitting his head on the front door in the process, laughing in that hahaha-oh-God-that-totally-wasn’t-awkward kind of way, and Yu will get Yosuke an ice pack to stave off the swelling for the inevitable bump on his head and have an excuse to stick his own head in the freezer before this gets out of control.

Except that when he sneaks a second glance at Yosuke, suddenly that one inch has become zero inches and his heart leaps halfway into his throat, strangling him, and he jerks backwards to regain that inch and _why the hell is Yosuke moving the wrong direction._

This is ridiculous, Yu reasons with himself. He’s being ridiculous. He’s only been through how many Shadow battles at this point, risked his life how many times, been through at bare minimum _three_ semi-scandalous and incredibly embarrassing TV world dungeons belonging to three of his dear friends, and he’s here blushing like a twelve year old? All he has to do is make a joke out of this and Yosuke will snap out of that weird stupor that’s making his face do strange things Yu’s never seen it do before.

This plan might have even actually worked. Except that Yosuke’s leg suddenly scoots the tiniest bit forward and that plan is right out the window, along with Yu’s ability to breathe properly.

Not that Yu generally gives a damn what Yosuke’s legs are doing, but when the leg in question is already precariously settled right between Yu’s thighs and that bit of forward movement is _not helping goddammit_ and Yosuke’s mouth quirks up at the corner in something that’s verging on a smile and good God is he doing this on _purpose?_ Yeah, right at this particular moment, Yu might give a bit of a damn as to what Yosuke’s leg is doing. Among other things.

This entire scenario defies everything Yu’s ever known about Yosuke – why the hell isn’t he freaking out?! – and the effect is something akin to a bluescreen.

Yosuke seems to realize this, too, because then the grin he’s been only barely hiding breaks out in full, like the morning sun lifting above the horizon, and if every synapse in Yu’s brain hadn’t called a cease fire just moments prior he’d probably be distracted thinking about why in the world he’s suddenly making comparisons between Yosuke and the sun like this is freaking Shakespeare. Does it count as being star-crossed lovers if one of you likes men and the other… definitely doesn’t? Wait, star-crossed lovers implies the romance is mutual, Yu’s almost positive, so that definitely doesn’t apply here.

Also, his mind is apparently completely gone at this point.

It’s now that Yosuke decides it might be time to check on the well-being of his abnormally silent partner, and when he poses a query as to whether Yu is, in fact, okay, the affirmative response he gives comes out half-strangled. Yu groans inwardly. Yosuke’s grin only gets wider. The brunet finally – Yu immediately sends a prayer of thanks to every god and goddess he’s ever heard of, and also those he hasn’t – finally gets to his feet, offering a hand to his “fallen” comrade. Against his better judgment, Yu accepts the offer of help.

He immediately regrets this choice.

Yosuke hauls him to his feet more than easily enough, with just enough extra force exerted to pull Yu crashing right into his chest. Yu tries to stumble back, muttering an apology of some sort – hopefully a coherent one – but he finds that his hand is stuck. Stuck in Yosuke’s hand, to be precise. He freezes a second time, the flames licking dangerously back up the sides of his face, and an incoherent string of curses streams through his mind.

Yosuke finally releases his hand, but it’s too late – if he didn’t know before, he definitely knows now. In fact, unless Yu is entirely mistaken, Yosuke is thoroughly enjoying himself by this point. Yu puts a hand to his head in something between distress and embarrassment, turning and stepping wordlessly up into the entry, expecting Yosuke to follow behind him. He has one final thought as he enters the main house, one that both terrifies him and somehow excites a part him hidden far in the back of his mind -

This visit is definitely not going as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, it turns out Yu is a LOT harder for me to write than Yosuke. I'm of the opinion that the first chapter turned out much better, but nevertheless I genuinely did want to delve into Yu's side of this whole... escapade. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and incredibly kind reviews on Yosuke's chapter! I'm truly grateful.


End file.
